The Suffering 3
by Sephirothsgrl
Summary: read first page for a basic summary thx
1. Summary

**SUMMARY:**

**Ok, this story is going to be about if Torque had to be forced back to Carnate to defeat the source of the monsters once and for all. Pretty much The Suffering 3. And this time, I'm in it and I sort of go through what Torque went through and I have my own kind of insanity power but it's different. Now Torque and Ashley are fighting side by side to destroy the malefactors once and for all. Will they survive this journey and rid the world of these creatures or will they be consumed in the darkness of the Abbott State Penitentiary? I know there are some parts that originally came from the first game but as I go along, I'll start making up most of my own stuff.**


	2. Back to the Worst Place on Earth

**Chapter 1: Back to the Worst Place on Earth**

**A few months ago, a man named Torque had become an inmate for the murder of his wife and kids. He supposedly blacked the whole thing out. He was on his way to death row on Carnate Island off the coast of Maryland. Within about two hours, all hell broke loose and he had come face to face with a bunch of different creatures characterized by different elements of torture. Eventually, his morbid journey to find out the truth of what he did, led him back to his hometown of Baltimore, Maryland where he experienced visions of his past and fought more manifestations. But there were also new creatures, but they were different from the one inhabiting Carnate. It seems that they were tied to different street crimes. Torque was connected to all of these happenings and had gained some ability to transform into a creature that showed his insanity. He'd hack through the monsters with ease and he barely had to make a great effort because he was so strong. After facing Blackmore, a man that took advantage of Torque, to find about the murder of his family, he was on his way back to Carnate Island to stop the source of the monsters once and for all.**

**At the same time, a young seventeen year old girl named Ashley was being transported to Carnate with other dangerous inmates going to death row. She was framed guilty of a brutal homicide, claiming that she honestly didn't know what happened. As the inmates were escorted towards the Abbott State Penitentiary, one of the more perverted inmates grabbed her ass.**

**"You sick bastard!" she yelled as she started to throw accurate punches, busting the guy's nose. Several of the C.O.s tackled her to the ground to gain control over her. The others escorted the other inmates into the facility and placed them in their cells. Ashley struggled and tried to get away but one C.O. whacked her on the back with the end of his tommy gun causing her to give up. They brought her to her cell in the Eastern Cell Block. She threw off her sneakers as she sat onto her "so called" bed.**

**Not long after, she quickly jumped from her bed as the island shook and the lights flickered on and off. All she could hear were gunshots and the sounds of people screaming followed by the sounds of guts and innards splurting everywhere. In her cell block she was now the only one left. She was frightened so she just sat in the corner at the back of her cell, scared of what would happen to her. Suddenly all of the cell doors slid open slowly. Her eyes went wide and her heart started racing. She finally got the courage to peek out of her cell. The lights were still flickering and the red emergency lights were flashing along with the sound of the alarm echoing throughout the hall. The main bar door was still shut. There was nowhere for her to go. Ashley walked toward the main door and a C.O. ran in from the steel door at the end of the hall. He came in front of the gate. "Inmate, back in your cell! Everything's under control!" The C.O. was suddenly pierced with a blade through the top of his head and he was pulled into the air vent above him by some vicious creature that made a horrendous noise. Ashley jumped back from the gate and headed to another cell belonging to another inmate. From his chest stood a shiv with a very sharp point. She hesitated as she took it out. Blood from the wound poured out and dripped onto the cold cement floor. As she walked out, the main gate was thrown at a circuit breaker on the wall with brute force but nothing was there when she peered from the gateway. She ignored the blood dripping from the vent above and went into the control station, grabbing the radio. "Hello?! Is anyone out there?! This is Ashley in Cellblock D. All the other inmates and C.O.s are dead! I don't know what's going on or what to do but please, someone help me!"**

**Meanwhile on the boat in the ocean, Torque was receiving Ashley's distress call. Now knowing that there were apparently more people there, he made the boat go faster. Ashley got up out of the wooden chair and started towards the dark corridor. She walked towards the red lights and opened the steel door slowly. On both sides of her were two dark hallways with a trail of blood dragging to the left side. "Well, I'm definitely not going that way." She turned down the right hallway and started walking. As she reached a corner, half of a C.O.s body slithered across the floor leaving a crimson trail behind it. Suddenly a sharp blade went into his head. Ashley trembled in fear as she saw that it was attached to a body of a human-like creature with a decapitated head held above its body with a strange device. Its limbs were replaced with blades of the sharpest steel. It screeched and ran towards Ashley as it balanced on its legs. It moved as graceful as a ballerina but its swordsmanship was phenomenal. "Shit!!"**

**Ashley didn't know how to react. She tumbled backwards and found herself up against a wall, trapped. The creature's back was within inches of her own. It pulled back as it got ready to impale his sword-like arm through her head. Before the blade could pierce her skull, Torque blew a hole right through its torso with a shotgun. Guts and blood flew everywhere and some splattered on Ashley. "Oh, that's hot." She said to herself.**

**more to CH:1 comming soon**


End file.
